


Ding dong, the witch is alive, well rested and wants to know what do you want with my sister

by Shadowdianne



Series: Prompts [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good big sister Zelena interrogating Emma on her intentions towards her little sister Regina when she returns to Storybrooke after Pan's Curse. Both Regina and Emma being akward throughout</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ding dong, the witch is alive, well rested and wants to know what do you want with my sister

The clock ticked by as the three woman seated around the table of the cozy apartment kept looking at their cooling cups of tea.

Emma was the first one who drank the hot beverage, her eyes trying to remain focused on the task she was doing instead of stealing glances at Regina like she had been doing ever since they had been ushered into the apartment by the woman in front of them; Zelena.

The red head smiled sweetly to both women and took a sip of her own cup as her eyes jumped between Emma and Regina who kept looking at everywhere but her sister or the blonde woman seated next to her.

The former Wicked Witch of Oz sighed inwardly a little annoyed of how stubborn her sister could be around Emma Swan. Leaving her cup in the wooden table as strongly as possible without letting any tea spill from it she propped her elbows on the table and cleared her throat, a lock of her hair blocking her sight for a second before she swiftly rearranged it.

“So” She started making Emma look at her as Regina kept pretending her sister wasn’t in front of her. “I’ve been wanting to meet you properly; Emma”

“Me?” The blonde asked with a frown as she kept playing with the hem of her shirt. It wasn’t like she didn’t trust the woman in front of her, Regina had explained her that the woman had been redeemed and she trusted her completely. But something in the woman made her feel like a nervous child whenever the redhead smiled at her. “Why me?”

Zelena, who had caught her sister’s attention, smiled mysteriously before drinking another sip of her tea, her eyes locking on Regina who narrowed her own in a silent threat.

“My sister told me a lot about you while we were on the Enchanted Forest, didn’t you Regina?”

“Zelena…” The brunette replied but Zelena kept her smile and turned her eyes towards Emma, who gulped and grabbed the tea cup once again.

“Yes, she has already told me so much about you that I was curious to know you in person and ask you… a few things. If you don’t mind”

“No, of course, I don’t mind” Emma replied, her voice breaking a little when Regina elbowed her.

“Excellent” Zelena replied as she nodded to herself, her left hand drawing little circles on the table while eyeing both women. They could pretend everything they wanted outside the room but the way both had seated, next to each other and a little bit more closer that what could have been considered normal told Zelena much more than what Regina would have liked.

After being years without a proper family Zelena was adamant to be the big sister she didn’t have had the chance to be so the first time Regina told her about Emma, Henry and everything that had transpired between them she had decided that she was going to have a talk with the blonde woman as soon as she discovered how to cross between realms once again.

Lucky for her that task was already completed and now, as both women shot worried glances at each other while pretending to not be doing that she smiled a little, glad to see her sister awkwardly happy.

“Emma” She continued “I want to know what your intentions towards my sister are. I hope you understand that given her royal blood she is as valid as you are and nor she or I would settle for less”

For a moment everything stilled, the clock even missed a second as Emma paled just before blushing furiously.

“My intentions?” She croaked while Regina put her face between her hands and groaned. She was an already grown up woman and yet there she was, in front of her sister and trying not to die out of embarrassment.

“Zelena, do you really think this is necessary?” She said bitterly shooting daggers towards her sister between her parted fingers.

“Absolutely” The redhead replied not taking her eyes away from Emma who looked ready to burst in flames. “You are my little sister, I expect a proper explanation of what her intentions towards you are and if she is going to be good enough for you once you are married.”  
“We never talked about marriage” Emma said as a response and Regina shook her head once before going mentally over her magic spells, trying to find something to make Zelena shut up.

“Oh, but you will” Zelena said, apparently oblivious to her little sister’s murderous thoughts. “And so when that moment is reached I don’t want to have this conversation twice so how about you answer my question?”

“I…” Emma started while glancing at Regina who kept her eyes carefully locked on Zelena. “I guess I love her”

“You guess?” Zelena asked so softly  that the threat on that simple question made Emma nod furiously

“No, I mean, I’m sure. I love her and I uh, I want to make her happy, just like she did… and does”

Regina turned and looked at Emma when the blonde clreaed her throat, her brown eyes narrowed in something close to embarrassment.

“She did something that I cannot return” Emma continued “But I want to make her see that she doesn’t need to be alone in order to be happy and that we can defeat fate itself if it’s necessary.”

Zelena nodded while Regina kept staring at Emma, both woman looked like they had forgotten that she was in front of them to begin with,

“I mean it” Emma said after a few more seconds of silence “You are incredible, every single part of you and what you did and what I probably need to learn about you was and is amazing. And beautiful”

Neither of them realized when Zelena poofed away, a soft mint-green mist floating behind for a second as she rematerialized at the other side of the door where Ruby and Snow were patiently waiting for her words.

“My work here is done”


End file.
